Outdoor telecommunications enclosures that contain high-power electronic components require a method to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components. At the same time, it is often necessary that the electronic components be enclosed in a sealed outdoor enclosure to protect the electronic components from the outside environment. Typically, the heat from these components travels out through a heat sink to the outside environment.
In most cases, the high-power electronic components are attached to the heat sink. The heat sink easily passes the heat energy generated from the components to any outer surface areas of the sealed enclosure. However, heat generated by any surface opposite the attached heat sink surface typically dissipates into the air within the enclosure. Any heat energy generated on these opposite surfaces (for example, dissipated via natural convection) is detrimental to the performance of the system. To date, attempts to correct this situation by enlarging the heat sink's footprint have resulted in increased weight of the enclosure, additional manufacturing costs, and reduced access to the components within the sealed enclosure.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in removing heat energy generated by a plurality of electronic components in a sealed enclosure.